In the end
by AirmidM
Summary: A fic made up of drabbles, each chapter is a scene between Draco and Ginny. Later hints of DracoBlaise, GinnyBlaise, and DracoGinnyBlaise. Rated, as usual, as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic is a series of short drabbles that I toyed around with trying to get over writers block. I know each is very short, but that was the point, each is from nearly two hundred words to nearly six hundred. I was challenging myself to come up with D/G and hints of D/B, G/B, and D/G/B that fit canon (for the most part). I also left a lot up to your imaginations, though I am currently working on the sequel which has longer chapters and explains some of what isn't explained here. The title is a reference to Linkin Park's 'In the end', which I listened to incessantly while working on this fic. It's only a loose connection to the plot. I will post it quickly.

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to JKR and her affiliates. The plot is the only thing I can claim. I don't own 'In the End' either, that would be Linkin Park. This discalimer is for the _entire_ fic.

**In the End**

**Chapter One**

"What are you about?"

Ginny snickered. "We've no problems with one another, Malfoy. You go your way and I go mine. No one is around to see us and I'm not all that keen on explaining why I'm out and about this late."

She nearly laughed at his incredulous expression when he said, "What game is this?"

"No game," she assured him. "Look you have a problem with my brother, Harry, and Hermione…not me. Just turn and walk away and forget you found me skulking about the corridors this late and I'll do the same for you."

He scoffed, looking quite perplexed. "How do I know you'll not go telling everyone I left you alone?"

She giggled and nodded towards his un-bandaged arm. "Because, that would be incredibly dim and you wouldn't want it to slip that your arm is fully healed. Wasn't it just today you were whinging to Parkinson about it in the Great Hall?"

He conceded sullenly saying, "Just go, Weasley."

"It's Ginny or Gin," she said turning on her heel and escaping before he changed his mind.

There was just something about Draco Malfoy that intrigued her, though she hadn't a clue what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the end**

**Chapter Two**

"What the bloody hell are you three doing?"

Ginny snickered, turning to see Malfoy glaring menacingly from the tree line. She wasn't too terribly surprised that he suddenly smirked.

"Escaping," she said still snickering.

"Go the other way if that's your plan, Gin," he suggested, ducking back into the trees.

"What the hell?" Fred whispered.

"I say we take his suggestion," Ginny retorted, taking their arms and following Malfoy into the trees. "He and I have sort of a truce going on."

"How did that come about?" George whispered.

Ginny sighed, leaning on the nearest tree. "We ran into one another in the corridors late one night and decided that it wasn't worth it to harass each other."

Fred's jaw dropped. "Do what?"

"Oh hush," Ginny chided him. "Listen to that."

All three of them were chuckling at Malfoy's haughty, nasty interaction with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It just doesn't have the same ring to it," Fred quipped.

"I don't trust him in the least and I want you to tell us if he harasses you," George instructed.

Ginny huffed. "Well, that's better than I expected. You'll not tell anyone?"

"No," they chorused.

"Good, now let's get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**In the End**

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Gin?"

Ginny jumped and turned to see Malfoy glaring heatedly at her. "I'm going to see my brother Charlie."

Now Malfoy merely looked interested. "What part of that included sneaking into the Forbidden Forest at midnight?"

She giggled, thinking idly that she ended up doing that an awful lot when she was around him. "I'm meeting him a little way inside; he brought the creatures needed for the first task."

"Dragons?"

She giggled again. "You swear not to tell anyone and you can come with me."

He looked apprehensive, likely remembering the last time he'd been in the forest at night. According to what she'd overheard, he'd been scared out of his mind. "It's safe enough, I swear, Malfoy."

He lifted one eyebrow in apparent disbelief. "How is it I'm Malfoy, but you're Gin or Ginny?"

"Fine, Draco, are you coming or not?" she asked, impatient to get in and see the creatures that fascinated her above all others.

"Alright, I would like to see what they sent."

Ginny grinned, slipping her hand in the crook of his arm. "Come on. I'll have to lead you."

"Don't think this will become a habit," he teased.

"Of course not," she replied dryly. "Now let's go before Charlie sends out a search party."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's a bit of Blaise for everyone who was wondering where he would come in. Remember the summary and I promise to update this again in a couple of days (as long as my computer doesn't mutiny again)

Thanks for reviewing, if I haven't replied to it, I will…promise!

**Chapter Four**

_What the hell? Is that really Draco and Ginny Weasley? What the ruddy hell are they doing? He wouldn't hex a girl would he?_

Blaise gaped, leaning on the wall for support when Draco smiled and reached out to correct her wand movement, speaking to her too softly for it to carry.

_Oh Merlin, they're actually talking! He's helping her with…Charms? I don't believe I'm seeing this. _

Blaise rubbed his eyes and looked across the dungeon corridor again, shocked when the scene in the old classroom hadn't changed. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were indeed studying together, peacefully. They even looked to be having a grand old time.

In all his thirteen years, he'd never been perplexed by something so simple. They were to be enemies, hexing and throwing around insults. Yet, here they were deep in the dungeons…after curfew.

_I'm not about to interrupt, that would be daft. What I can do is keep an eye on them. Maybe this is a fluke._

He turned and walked quietly away, making sure to walk softly and stick to the shadows. He dared one last look over his shoulder and sighed.

_They've got something special, that much is clear. Wonder if I'll ever be that lucky._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**In the end**

"What the bloody hell happened, Draco?"

Draco winced, looking up from where he was sprawled against the wall in the main dungeon corridor where Moody had dropped him. "Moody transfigured me for trying to hex Potter while his back was turned and then dumped me here."

She knelt next to him and began healing the most pressing wounds, namely the broken ribs and arm. "Why were you trying to hex him?"

"Why not?"

She sighed heavily. "Just tone it down, alright? I can't do much about all the bruising, but I can do a concealing charm on your face until they fade."

"Thanks," he whispered, meaning it wholeheartedly. "No one else would have bothered you know, not even my house mates."

She stood slowly. "That's what makes me different then them, now isn't it? Just rest and do try to behave."

He snickered, thankful that his ribs weren't aching any longer. "Go on before someone catches you talking to me and you get hexed for your trouble."

"See you later," she said softly. "I meant it about the resting."

"I know you did," he whispered, unsure if she could hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Blaise waited until Ginny was gone to step from the side corridor, and clearing his throat. "Malfoy, what are you doing just sitting there?"

Draco looked up and Blaise barely bit back the gasp when he saw the pain shining in Draco's eyes. _I thought Ginny healed him._

"Not your business," Draco spat, using the wall to get to his feet. "I don't quiz you on your wanderings, now do I?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and reached out to take Draco's arm. "I'll not say a word, wizard's oath of honor. Just let me help you closer to the House."

Draco struggled to pull his arm out of Blaise's grip. "I don't need anyone's help, Zabini!"

Blaise snickered. _His pride won't let him admit to anything. He'll never make it on his own. _"I said I wouldn't say anything about it. I also won't use it against you, Malfoy. Just take the help, you look tired."

"Sod off!"

Blaise winced. "Look, I'm trying to help you here. Don't be so damn ungrateful, you pillock."

Grateful that Draco stopped fighting him, Blaise helped him towards the House. He stopped when they heard someone coming. "Lean against the wall."

Draco glowered, but did as asked. Blaise slipped behind a suit of armor just before Parkinson, the bloody bint, rounded the corner. He winced when she threw herself at Draco, completely missing the look of revulsion and pain on Draco's face.

_I don't blame him, especially when he's apparently friends with that pretty little redhead. Hands off, Parkinson. He doesn't want your grubby hands on him. You've no right to touch him._

_Oh shite, where did that come from._ Uncomfortable with the sudden urge he felt to rush across the corridor and rip Parkinson off of Draco, Blaise laid his head against the wall. _Now is no the time to go crushing on Draco or Ginny. They'd never let me in._

"Get off, Parkinson!"

Blaise bit back a chuckle and watched Draco shove Parkinson away and stalk off down the corridor. _I give him points for his control. He didn't hex the bint and he looks normal._

He waited until Parkinson ran off towards the castle proper, sobbing, before he stepped from behind the statue and make his way towards the House.

_I'll just check up on Draco. He'll be in big trouble with Ginny if he remains injured._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**In the end**

Ginny grinned when she spotted a tiny box. The tag read nothing but 'Gin' and had a fair idea who it was from, considering it was wrapped in silver and emerald paper. She tucked it into her pocket; knowing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would question her on it. After opening all her other gifts, she carried them to her dorm room nearly mad with curiosity. She locked the door and wasted no time in ripping off the paper.

Nestled inside was a gorgeous necklace, some sort of silver-toned metal with a tiny dragon pendant. She giggled, as the dragon was a Welsh Green; her favorite breed. After putting on the necklace, she noticed a small note in the bottom of the box. Curious, she flipped it open.

_Gin,_

_Thanks for the trip to see the dragons and the healing. I remembered you said the Welsh Green were you're favorites. No one would believe you if you told them who gave it to you anyway, and I'll not accept it if you try and return it. _

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

"Well, he's certainly full of surprises."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**In the end**

"Bloody hell, what are you doing? I almost hexed you."

Draco glared at her, thanking his reflexes. He'd been expecting her, as she was likely to quiz him on why he sent her a Christmas present. In the interest of not explaining, he was prepared to let her escape quickly. He was still completely perplexed as to why he had an odd sort of friendship with her in the first place.

Ginny laughed softly and turned to go. "I just wanted to tell you thanks, you're not what I expected. Have a nice night."

Unbeknownst to her he stood in the corridor for the longest time wondering just how he'd come to be on speaking terms with Gin Weasley and quite pleased with that fact, rather than annoyed or disgusted as he was expected to be. She was a confusing witch that much he knew. As for the rest, only time would tell. Smiling and not even realizing it, Draco resumed his walk idly wondering if she snuck out to escape nightmares as he did. Surprisingly, he found himself wishing she'd stuck around long enough to chat a bit more, honestly cussing his cowardice at explaining the gift.

"I'm so confused," he muttered irritably.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**In the end**

_Well hell, I wasn't following either of them. I swear I wasn't. Why do I keep running across them like this? Didn't I tell myself to stop the stupid crush?_

Blaise slowly backed away, trying desperately not to laugh at Draco's reluctance to explain his gift. But, he couldn't bring himself to walk completely away once Ginny skipped off, leaving a very, very confused Draco Malfoy standing in the corridor.

_Does he even realize what's going on?_

"I'm so confused," he heard Draco mutter.

_Apparently not._

_He's in denial. He'd best not hurt her or I'll thrash him, as much as I'd rather snog him senseless. _

Huffing softly, Blaise turned on his heel and walked away feeling dejected. He knew that they had something forming between them that most never found, and yet Draco and Ginny were completely oblivious to it.

_I have to stay away from both of them. There's no sense in watching them discover what's between them and being on the outside looking in._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness of the update, Spring Break is finally over so I shouldn't be this late again.

**Chapter Ten**

**In the end**

Ginny found herself being pulled behind a tapestry and turned knowing damn well who she'd see. "Draco, what is going on? We'll miss the third task."

"It might be best for you if you did."

She narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot irritably. "Explain."

"I just came from the one place I never, _ever_ thought I would willingly go. I did the one thing I never imagined I would willingly do as well."

"You mean other than our odd little friendship?"

He scowled. "Yes, Gin, now go back to your Tower as it's not safe for you to be at the third task."

"Explain," she snapped. "I need to know. Or will you treat me as my family does and claim I can't possibly handle the truth of what's going on?"

She watched him rake his hand through his hair and sigh heavily. "Look there's something planned with Potter. I told the headmaster so don't lecture me. It's likely you'll be seeing me this summer and I'd like one ally in a houseful of enemies."

"Fine," she huffed. "If I don't go, you don't go."

He was silent for so long that Ginny figured she had gone too far. He finally nodded, taking her arm and leading her down the passageway they'd been standing in the entrance of. When they stepped out near the Slytherin entrance she couldn't resist grinning.

"Does this mean we're officially friends now that you're letting me invade your House?"

"Yes," he muttered.

She wondered just what other surprised lay ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**In the End**

Blaise carefully rolled over and peeked through the crack in his bed hangings. His eyes went wide when he saw Draco sneaking Ginny into his bed. Idly flicking the fringe out of his eyes, Blaise prepared to march over there and get Ginny away if Draco made the slightest move to take advantage of her.

The room went silent again, save for Goyle's snoring. Blaise slipped from bed, wand in hand. After casting silencing charms over Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe's beds he carefully opened Draco's bed hangings and grinned when he saw both of them fully dressed save for robes and shoes. Deep down he'd trusted Draco to respect her, but there had been that momentary panic.

Cussing softly, he slipped between the hangings and Draco's armoire when he heard someone coming. He nearly laughed aloud at the scene that followed. He leaned fully against the wall when Dumbledore shot a knowing look his way, those damn twinkling eyes unsettling him.

_There's no way he knows I'm here, does he?_

He tuned back in just in time to hear the discussion on Draco and Ginny going somewhere, together, over the hols.

_What? Does this mean Draco isn't siding with his insane father any longer?_

Reassured that this was indeed the case, he caught himself silently applauding Dumbledore when the old man seemed to see what he did, though it looked like Draco wasn't in denial any longer.

Once Dumbledore left and they had fallen back asleep, he hurried back to his bed.

His last thought was: _I should really do the same. I don't want to be a minion any more than Draco does. I'll have to hold out just a bit longer._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This would be the scene Blaise 'overheard'! See chapter ten for the reason for the late update- there is three new chapters with this being the last. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve**

**In the end**

"Excuse me."

Ginny jumped, sitting up swiftly. "Professor?"

She saw Draco wince as he sat up next to her. "I do apologize if this looks bad, sir. I merely had Gin's safety in mind."

Dumbledore smiled, that twinkle in his eye making Ginny just a tad nervous. "Draco is telling the truth. He caught me and explained that he'd given over information to you and that it was safer if I didn't attend the final task."

"Mr. Malfoy will be traveling with you, Miss Weasley. I do hope that the two of you won't cause problems over the holiday. Your family, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger will be apprised of the situation tomorrow. I would suggest you return to your House, but I know the futility of that idea. I do however suggest that you two behave with the utmost decorum considering where you'll be and with whom you'll be with during the holidays."

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"We are just friends," Ginny offered sheepishly.

She missed the brief regret flash across Draco's face, but Dumbledore didn't.

_I wonder just what the next couple of years will hold. Well, it most certainly will be interesting._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry if I haven't responded to your reivews- I will asap. I am posting three chapters again, enjoy!

See previous chapters for disclaimer

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In the end**

"Ginny, how could you?" Ron demanded, pushing her onto the bench. "It's Malfoy or have you forgotten that little fact?"

She glared, pulling her wand and pointing it at her prat brother's chest. "Sod off, Ronald. You don't have the first idea about what you're blathering about."

"No, Ginny, you don't understand," Hermione stated pompously. "Malfoy is using you and lying to Dumbledore. You are just too naive to see that."

"Stuff it, Hermione. I'll not take your lectures any longer. Let me past or I will hex you three."

"His father helped Voldemort come back," Harry screeched. "How can you betray everything you believe in to side with him?"

Ginny shook her head sadly, spotting Draco waiting for her in the corridor. "Let me by and grow the hell up, you three. Mum and Dad have no problems with the situation and I'll tell Gred and Forge if you harass me."

She nearly laughed aloud when she spotted the two of them join Draco in the corridor, from the looks of it being informed of just what was going on inside the compartment. So she refused to argue, knowing it wouldn't take the twins long to invade and take her out. Not three minutes later, they were doing just that.

"Ronnikens, you'll not be allowed to berate or harass Gin with us around," Fred warned. "You can't see past the end of your nose or past your jealousy enough to see the truth."

"Come on, Gin," Draco called, through the open door. "The twins and I have a compartment."

She got to her feet, kissing Fred on the cheek before turning to George and doing the same. "Don't forget my trunk, boys," she requested, gliding from the compartment and calling on every last drop of arrogance she could muster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**In the end**

"Good show," Draco whispered, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm and leading her towards the compartment he and the twins had claimed. "Those two searched me out and quizzed me about the current state of things. They must have believed me as they asked me to search _you_ out while they brought their trunks into my compartment."

"Thanks, I was a hair away from hexing the three of them. I'm tired of being treated like an imbecile when they bother to notice me."

Draco gritted his teeth and slid open the compartment door. "You'll not have to worry over it any longer. The twins and Charlie, apparently, are as angry as you and I are. Fred said they owled him and his reply was…amusing. He told them about us coming to see the dragons. George seemed a tad afraid of Charlie's retribution if they harassed you or me."

Ginny tugged him down to sit with her. "Why do you think Charlie gets on so well with dragons? His temper is nothing to play around with as it makes mine seem like child's play."

Draco shuddered. "I got the impression that he would rip me to shreds if I betrayed you. But, the thought of your temper nowhere near comparing to his makes my blood run cold."

"As it should," Fred quipped, shoving her trunk through the door. "George is reminding Ronnikens, Harry, and Hermione just why they accept nothing from the two of us."

"But," Ginny protested, sounding confused.

"Harry did give us his prize money, but we're not using it for the shop."

"Then what the bloody hell are you using it for?" she retorted.

"You," George said, shoving Fred into the compartment so he could close the door. "Draco here offered to be our backer instead of Harry. Being the wise, wise men we are-"

"We accepted," Fred finished.

Ginny didn't know what to say to that, so she laid her head on Draco's shoulder and took a nap, figuring they would explain later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You'd best not ever betray any of us, Gin most especially," Fred warned, nodding to his sleeping sister.

"Not a chance," Draco replied fervently. "Who do you think was the first to look past my damn name and give me a chance?"

"You never did explain how that came about," George said, tucking Gin's trunk on the rack and dropping in the seat next to his twin.

Draco sighed, shifting Gin so she would be more comfortable even before he realized what he was doing. "We were both wandering the halls and ran into one another. Gin suggested that we forget we'd seen each other as there wasn't any reason to harass each other. She also threatened to let it slip that my arm wasn't as injured as I let on."

"Her second year?" Fred whispered incredulously.

Draco shrugged. He still didn't understand why the fiery little redhead had slipped past his considerable defenses and become important to him, just that she had and he wouldn't change it for all the gold in Gringotts at this point.

It seemed that neither twin had anything to say; both sat back and lapsed into silence as if they were studying the situation from all angles. For his part, Draco shifted Gin again so she was lying across the bench with her head on his leg. He figured it was far more comfortable for her that way. He grinned wryly at the realization that he was, and had been for quite sometime, going to quite a bit of effort to adjust his life with Gin Weasley in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: I am SO sorry that it has taken me this long to update. RL went absolutely crazy. This fic is finished and I am planning on updating at least **three** chapters a week until it is posted. Today, I am posting chapters 16, 17, and 18.

**Chapter 16**

"Oh, give over," Gin seethed.

Draco was standing behind her with the twins in a show of support. The first weeks of the holiday at Grimmauld had been relatively peaceful once Ronald realized he was severely outnumbered. But, now that Potter and Granger here, it seemed the three of them were more than willing to try their luck. He smirked, laying his hands on her shoulders knowing that she wouldn't mind or shy away after the weeks of getting to know each other better.

"Gin has it right," Charlie added, stepping into the room and standing with the four of them. "They've been friends for quite a while and you three aren't going to cause problems now. It's been peaceful."

"I'm disappointed in you," Ron snapped. "This is wrong on so many levels and yet the three of you are encouraging her to associate with the enemy!"

"That is more than enough."

Draco couldn't help but grin; Molly Weasley had arrived and looked ready to rant. He'd been on the receiving end of one of her rants when he first arrived and would do anything he had to never to endure another one. She'd admitted that she had been reluctant, but conceded that if the twins, Charlie, and Dumbledore approved that she had no choice but to leave them alone.

"But, Mum," Ronald whined.

"No, Ronald, you will go as you have been and leave them alone. I won't have this sort of behaviour and the headmaster has assured me that it won't be allowed at Hogwarts either. You three have to admit you might just be wrong. Now go and think about how you have been acting."

Draco would have said something to them, just to add fuel to the fire, but Gin nudged him in the ribs and he shut his mouth. Her temper was loads worse than her mum's and he wasn't keen on her yelling at him.

"Why don't we play chess?" he suggested, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Yes let's," she replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **This is the **second **chapter updated today! Enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

"Gin?"

She sighed, turning from the fire she'd started in the sitting room. "What are you doing up, Draco?"

He shrugged, unable to keep anything from her, much to his chagrin. "Nightmares, I assume that's what you're up for as well."

Both left out the 'again', knowing all too well the _why_ of their nocturnal wanderings.

She nodded, scooting over to give him room and rolling her eyes when he took a second blanket from the shelves and laid it over her before he sat next to her. He slipped his arm about her waist, both of them comforting each other like this too many times in the past weeks to be anything but relaxed with one another. Knowing he would wait her out, she laid her head on his shoulder and softly began to explain her nightmares.

"I was in the same place, frozen and unable to get away…again. He marked me before Harry showed up, concealing it with a charm I don't even know, let alone understand."

He brushed a light kiss on her brow, but remained silent and she was eternally thankful for it.

"What if that is what happened? What if I wake up one morning and find myself a marked Death Eater?"

"Shh," he said, moving her to his lap. "Dumbledore and Snape checked and rechecked after the last time you had a nightmare like this, remember that."

"But, what if Snape isn't loyal to our side?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Gin. Fred, George, and Charlie will be right there with me and you know it. Will you try and sleep now?"

"You-" she broke off yawning. "You didn't tell me about your nightmares."

"Tomorrow," he promised even as she slipped off to sleep, comforted beyond any explanation now that he was here for her.

At least that was the explanation he'd overheard her telling her mum.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Third and final chapter update for today!

**Chapter 18**

Molly sighed, watching the unlikeliest of young men comforting her daughter. She'd heard Ginny leave her room and slipped into the back corner of the room while Ginny had been busy with the fire. As much as it had struck her as strange and wrong to let Draco Malfoy into headquarters and close to her baby girl, it hadn't taken long to see just how much the two of them relied on one another. Even if they refused to admit it to each other, though Ginny had let a telling bit slip weeks ago.

Neither of them would truly open up to her and she felt a bit guilty spying on them. But, she'd not been able to resist the opportunity to find out what was haunting the both of them so much. She'd been shocked the first time she'd heard Ginny confide in him that she feared what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets, feeling like a failure for never noticing that the experience still bothered Ginny. So she'd talked long and hard not only to Dumbledore, but Fred, George, and Charlie about the odd situation. All four of them confirmed that as odd as it seemed, Draco Malfoy wasn't about to do anything to harm Ginny.

She smiled softly when Draco shifted Ginny and stood silently. She knew he would carry her to his room and the two of them would get a nightmare-free night's rest now that they weren't alone. She had even pleaded their case to Arthur when he had stumbled across the two of them one night early in the summer. He'd been reluctant, considering the fact that they were teenagers but she'd finally talked him around. There was nothing untoward going on; she'd watched over them too many times to have any doubts over that.

_They're fine now, I should get some rest myself; Harry, Ron, and Hermione won't stop harassing them anytime soon. I do hope those three grow up soon._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: 1st of 3 up today. :)  
**

**Chapter 19**

"Damn, what the hell do you want, Zabini?"

Gin glared, pulling her wand obviously prepared to hex the dark-haired Slytherin the moment he even blinked wrong. Draco bit back a chuckle and lifted his wand from the fold of his robes, just to let Zabini know that he was of a like mind.

"Zabini, you wouldn't be thinking of harassing our sister, now would you?" Fred asked, having snuck up behind him.

Draco did laugh and Gin leaned on him laughing uproariously at Zabini's reaction.

They watched as Zabini collected himself, squaring his shoulders and replacing the shocked expression with his usual haughty one. "I was merely attempting to ascertain the current situation."

"What's it to you?" Gin asked, twirling her wand threateningly.

Zabini winced, never taking his eyes off of her wand. "I saw you two together many times and kept my mouth shut about it. I do think that should count for something."

Draco shifted closer to Gin in an obvious show of what was most important, keeping Gin safe, even if it meant going up against his house mate.

Zabini held up his hands. "I'm not after hexing or harassing the four of you. If it helps any, I overheard Potter, Weasley, and Granger trying to stir up trouble for you four."

Draco laughed at Gin's hard, angry expression. He had no doubt that Potter and pals would be on the receiving end of not only the twin's pranks, but her hexes with that tidbit of information. "How dim are they?" he inquired through his laughter.

"Dim enough to try their luck with turning the Slytherins against you," Zabini admitted, warily eyeing Gin.

"Have a seat and explain," George suggested, shoving Zabini into the compartment.

"Will there be hexing of the messenger?" he asked.

"Not likely, as long as your information is good," Draco informed him, slipping his arm about Gin's waist to hopefully keep her from hexing Zabini just to vex him for saying what he had.

"It is," Zabini said fervently. "I want a truce before I give over anything."

"You know that I'll hex you and once you've recovered these three will hex you if you're toying with us, don't you?" Gin asked.

Zabini nodded. "I'm not dim enough to think Potter, Granger, and your brother are a bigger threat then you four."

"Truce, revoked if you revert or we find out you are reporting to that madman or his followers," Draco said in a dangerously soft tone that Zabini knew all too well.

"I won't."

"Then start explaining," Gin suggested, slipping into his lap and laying her head on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Blaise knew that the time had come to go to Dumbledore. The four of them had accepted him easily enough and to him, that was the sign he'd been waiting for. With a sigh, he waited until they had vented their combined anger over the plan to turn the Slytherins against Draco- something ludicrous when you got down to it considering the House Rules. But, clearly that didn't mean anything to Draco who looked more than a bit angry.

"So," he drawled, hoping that his nervousness was hidden away well enough, "how does one go about gaining Dumbledore's protection?"

He would have laughed at the twins' wide-eyed, gaping reactions, but he was more focused on what the two he'd been watching from afar had to think about his little revelation. Draco shot him a quizzical look and Ginny just sat back, studying him for a few minutes before she nodded. "We take you up after the Feast."

"And what of the plot?" he replied smoothly, not wanting to lose his cool now.

Draco snickered. "Well, that we can use in our favour. If Dumbledore agrees to take you under his protection, I think we should have a room to ourselves, eh?"

He didn't think twice about grinning, though he hoped that none of them figured out just why that idea pleased him so very much. _Maybe they will let me in after all._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Draco and Blaise were hurrying to meet Gin and the twins in the library, late in October, when they heard raised voices ahead.

Draco narrowed his eyes and had his wand in hand before he even thought about it. "Do you hear who that is?"

Blaise hissed. "I hear Gin, Potter, Granger, and her idiot brother. We'd best hurry before she gets in trouble for hexing them again."

Draco raced around the corner, coming to a dead halt at the scene before him. Potter and Granger had Gin backed against the wall with their wands pointed at her chest while her brother screamed at her.

"I'm getting Flitwick," Blaise whispered, running down the corridor towards the Charms classroom.

Draco stalked over, hoping Blaise hurried as he was feeling quite murderous at the moment. The three of them had been told time and again to leave off Gin and it looked like they needed another reminder. He saw Gin's eyes widen as she was the only one facing him and he shook his head to keep her from saying anything.

"YOU IDIOT, MALFOY AND ZABINI? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, GINNY? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY'RE USING YOU?"

Draco sighed with relief when he saw Blaise, Flitwick, and the twins running towards them. "It's you three that have a problem, Weasley. You've been warned again and again not to do this, now haven't you?"

Weasley whirled around. "I'll hex you too, Malfoy. What did you do to my sister?"

Draco smirked. He now had the opening to say what he'd wanted to for quite some time. "What did I do? Let me see, I showed her more respect than you three ever thought about doing, I befriended her, listened to what she had to say, and not to mention giving her credit for the brilliant mind she's got rather than treating her like a dim toddler-"

Draco had a shield charm up before Weasley had even completed the incantation, having easily seen the intent in the idiot's eyes. He ducked and nearly screamed when he saw Gin fall, slamming her head into the wall. He shoved the three idiots out of the way and cradled her in his arms even as Flitwick took them to task, sounding as disgusted as he felt.

"Come on, let's get her to the Hospital Wing," Blaise suggested tightly.

"No, she hates that place. We take her to Dumbledore or to Slytherin."

"You take her down and I'll get the headmaster."

Draco nodded, ignoring everything going on, but Gin's unconscious form. "Bring him down and tell him what these three did to her."

He barely registered the twins stepping up on either side of him as he hurried to the nearest passageway wanting to take the fastest way possible. She was still unconscious when she should be awake. The hex Granger had used on her shouldn't have knocked her out so it had to be from her head slamming into the wall. But, he couldn't look at it until they were safely in his and Blaise's room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **First of three chapters for today. I am in a really good mood, so I thought I would update one of the fics and share the good mood!

**Chapter 22**

Draco laid her on the bed and carefully turned her head to see an enormous bruise on her brow. When he heard the door open he turned just enough to see Blaise and Dumbledore. "She stays here, with us. I'll not have them doing this to her again."

Dumbledore waved his wand over the bruise and sighed heavily. "I have to agree. She should wake soon. I must go and hand out punishments and inform Molly of this horrid behaviour. Your fireplace is now connected to my office. If Miss Weasley isn't awake in two hours, please let me know."

"I _will_ pay them back," Draco swore.

"You think we won't?" Fred snarled as he and George stepped into the room.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "None of that, just concentrate on Miss Weasley and leave those three to me."

He knew the futility of explaining just why he _had_ to seek retribution and merely ignored the headmaster, brushing Gin's hair off of her face before covering her with a light blanket.

"We'll not let them near her," George promised fiercely. "Don't think we won't be letting Charlie know what happened either."

Draco toed off his boots and lay down next to Gin, completely unwilling to go any further than this until she woke up and assured him that she was fine. She was his only concern. He didn't rightly care if the castle fell down about his ears as long as Gin opened her big brown eyes.

It was nearly an hour before she began to stir, turning to him in her sleep, muttering fearfully. Draco cautiously held her, not wanting to frighten her further. "Wake up, Gin. You're safe here."

She sighed, shifting her head to his shoulder and mumbling incoherently. So he tried again. "Come on, open those big brown eyes and tell us you're fine."

"I'm fine," she whispered, "I just want to sleep."

"Gin?" Fred called from his spot between George and Blaise at the end of the bed. "We need to see you open your eyes and tell us everything is fine."

She groaned, but did as asked. Draco nearly fainted at the broken, wary look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. "No, Gin," he pleaded softly. "I'm sorry we didn't stop them. Do you forgive us?"

She nodded. "Nothing to forgive, though they'll soon be wishing they hadn't betrayed me."

"None of that," George said dryly.

"We're going," Fred added, tugging his twin towards the fireplace.

"I'll come along if you don't mind," Blaise said jumping to his feet. "Dumbledore will surely want to lecture us on not retaliating, might as well save him some time."

Draco snickered, but turned back to Gin, knowing he had to look as concerned as he felt. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine and want nothing more than to have a nap."

He understood her enough to know that she wouldn't say another word until she was damn good and ready to. So, he held her close and drifted off to sleep content that she was safe for the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You can't truly mean that we're not to retaliate," Fred asked incredulously.

"They could have done irreversible damage," Blaise interjected. He was not about to stand for it! Not after being allowed this close to them. It was wrong, bone deep wrong.

"I know this, though they claim that they had not intended to harm Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"I don't care," George spat. "She just now woke up and wouldn't look at any of us except Draco. Given the panic in his eyes they've done too much damage to her as it is. None of us will be forgiving them…ever."

"That isn't necessary. The three of them have abhorred Mr Malfoy for years and it is hard to accept that he just might not be the horrid, future Death Eater that they had expected."

Blaise snorted. "With all due respect, Professor, those three are too blinded by their own bigotry to see the truth. I for one won't stand idly by and watch them harm Gin. As odd as it may be to most, these four have given me a chance to prove I wasn't like my mother and for that they have earned my loyalty."

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sitting behind his desk. "I know that you and Mr Malfoy have sided with the Order and myself. But, I'm not dim enough to miss the fact that both of you as well as you two," he said with a nod to the twins, "and likely Charlie Weasley are loyal to Miss Weasley above all others. All I ask is that you stay away from Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger until the three of them can come to terms with the truth."

Fred rolled his eyes. "We'll all be staying in Slytherin as the Tower isn't safe for Gin any longer. I'm certain you can arrange it for us."

"Go on, I'll inform Professor Snape of the situation."

Blaise grinned maliciously as he stepped back into the fireplace. Snape would think Christmas came early, what with the endless opportunities to take points and assign detentions to those three, now that Gin, Fred, and George were officially under Slytherin protection.

If he was honest with himself, the situation settled his fears as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

"Can you believe their audacity?" Gin dropped gracefully into his lap and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Now, Gin, you know those three just have to prevail against someone or something when there isn't a big, bad Dark Wizard to prevail against," Blaise teased her, sitting across from them. "Tell me again about this place we're spending the hols, perhaps the actual location this time."

Fred snickered. "You are absolutely correct, Blaise and as for telling you about our destination, we can't. You'll see when we get there."

George stepped in, closing and warding the compartment door. "I will have to thank Tonks for that ward, otherwise the idiots currently heading this way would find a way in here."

Gin groaned. "I'll not put up with them over the hols. I want a pleasant Christmas after ducking that insane bint Umbridge for months."

Draco rubbed her back, hoping to calm her or else she was likely to march into the corridor and hex those idiots just for the sake of hexing them. "Don't, Gin, your mum will talk to them and we need to prove how much better we are than they are in the meantime."

"Fine, I'm taking a nap; don't wake me until we get to London."

Draco chuckled, sharing an utterly and completely amused look with not only Blaise, but the twins as well. It hadn't taken any of them long to figure out waking her up was nearly as hazardous to your health as brassing her off was. In fact, he rather thought a nap was exactly what was needed as the situation at Grimmauld was likely to be irritating beyond measure.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gin snuggled between Blaise and Draco on the couch in the sitting room on Christmas morning. The three of them, Fred, George, and Charlie had commandeered one of the empty rooms on the third floor as soon as they had arrived from King's Cross. Tonks had helped them ward it against Harry, Ronald, and Hermione and it had become their safe haven. Bill and Tonks had been known to beg entrance over the past few days when the 'trio' had stepped up their campaign to prove Draco and Blaise were evil incarnate. But, she wasn't about to let the three of them ruin her Christmas even if it meant hitting them with silencing charms.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco whispered in her ear, bringing his arm about her waist and pulling her flush with his side.

"Silencing the three idiots if they dare try and ruin my Christmas," she replied smugly.

Fred and George tipped their heads back and snickered, having stumbled sleepily in and sat at their feet. It was obvious that everyone was on edge. Charlie was the next to stumble in and quickly joined the twins.

Once everyone was sprawled about the room her mum stood up looking harsher than Gin could ever remember seeing her before. "I want no arguing, snide comments, veiled threats, or hexing today of all days. Harry, Ron, and Hermione; you will be sent to your bedrooms if you continue the abhorrent behaviour we've all been forced to endure since your arrival."

Gin snickered, burying her face in Draco's shoulder as to not be reprimanded herself.

"Now," her mum continued. "Let's open our presents."

Gin didn't object when one of the boys scanned each and every package before passing it to her once it had been deemed safe. After receiving a package soaked in Bototuber pus back in November, which luckily hadn't harmed any of them, she was all too willing to let them be as paranoid as they wanted to be.

She opened the packages and soon had a large stack of new school robes, clothes, and the most luxurious cloak she'd ever seen. She did snicker when Draco slipped a small box in her pocket whispering, "Open it later."

She grinned, giving all five of them kisses on the cheek in thanks for the brilliant gifts, knowing better than uttering anything along the lines of 'thank you'. Draco and Blaise had made that a rule early in term, saying that she more than deserved to be spoiled rotten and that she'd hurt their feelings if she attempted to thank them.

She slipped away to put away her gifts, locking her bedroom door and warding it before taking out Draco's present. She gasped at the gorgeous bracelet that was obviously part of a set along with the necklace.

She set it aside and hurriedly got dressed, snagging the bracelet before running up to the third floor and ducking into their sanctuary. She had no reservations about throwing herself at him and hugging him fiercely. "It's gorgeous, Draco."

"I glad you approve," he teased, turning her to sit more comfortably in his lap.

_How did I get this damn lucky? _Was all she could think, settling in on her best mate's lap and preparing to watch him thrash Blaise at chess.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Gin, what has gotten into you?" Draco asked, tossing her over his shoulder and marching down the dungeon stairs. Over the past few months, they had learnt to trust Severus as they did few others. "You abhor Potter so why did I just catch you snogging him as if your life depended on it?"

The fact that she didn't have any reasoning scared him down to his bones. He knocked on the Potions class door, hoping Severus could explain her odd behaviour. Now that the twins had finished school and opened their joke shop, it was left to him and Blaise to help Gin keep the trio away.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Draco winced, Severus sounded off kilter and that never boded well. "I caught Gin snogging Potter and she has no reasonable explanation for that sort of behaviour."

Gin growled. "How the hell did I get here, Draco? Why are you carrying me?"

Draco set her on the nearest table, staring her in the eyes; relieved to see the slightly cloudy glaze was almost gone. "You were snogging Potter."

She glared at him, slapping him on the arm. "I would never do such a thing and you know it, Draco Marcel Malfoy! You take that back."

"He's telling the truth as disgusting as it is," Blaise confirmed, stepping into the room and closing the door firmly. "I saw and took it upon myself to follow Granger to the second floor girl's bathroom. She has some sort of potion brewing in there."

"Gin, what do you remember about the past few hours?" Severus asked, cupping her chin and scooting Draco aside, Blaise as well.

She shrugged, obviously unable to explain what had happened. "I-I don't know!"

Draco sat next to her and wrapped both of his arms around her, laying her head on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, Gin. From here on out I don't want you out of Blaise's or my sight."

"I couldn't agree more," Severus drawled. "From the looks of your eyes and the missing hours it is some sort of controlling potion."

"Love potion?" Blaise asked headedly, moving to Gin's other side and holding her close. "If that's the case they'll be in the Hospital Wing for months."

"No," Severus conceded. "I think not, most likely Miss Granger found a potion that would allow them to control Gin. Knowing those three they figure if she and Potter snog enough, Gin will drop you two and return to trailing after them."

"I haven't done that since first year!" Gin objected.

"We know," Draco said kissing her brow lightly. "But, they never did take the time to understand you or us."

"I say we go to our room and Floo the headmaster, the twins, and Charlie," Blaise spat, obviously at the very end of his patience.

"I'll speak to the headmaster and am ordering the three of you to remain inside the safety of Slytherin House until further notice," Severus interjected.

Draco sighed, jumping off the table and holding his hand out for Gin. "Come on. We'll go relax after we Floo the twins and Charlie."

She sidled up next to him with the ease of long practice and settled her head on his shoulder. "That is an excellent idea."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I can't believe another term is over," Gin said sounding maudlin.

Immediately concerned, Draco picked her up and sat on the bench settling her into his lap. "What's wrong, love?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I feel silly saying it but next year is the last I'll have with you two. That is if the war doesn't explode before then. What the bloody hell will I do when you two are gone?"

Blaise, who was laid out on the other bench, sighed. "We know the passages out of the castle thanks to the twins so it won't be hard to come and see you."

Draco kissed her cheek. "Blaise is right, Gin. Did you really think we'd leave you to rot?"

She sighed. "No, but it's easier worrying over that rather than worrying over what the Death Eaters will do next."

"Hey now," Draco said working up an indignant pout. "Do you have so little faith in us?"

"It's not that and you know it," she muttered irritably. "I worry about all of us, the twins and Charlie included. You know as well as I do that they've been going on missions for the Order. You five are all I have and it would simply kill me to lose one of you."

"None of that," he said softly, turning her to face him. "We'll not be rushing in and getting ourselves hurt or killed, have a bit of faith in us."

"I do, it's just me being silly and I shouldn't have said anything."

"Silly is never a word I would associate with you, Gin," Blaise said warily, moving to sit with them and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "But, it does sound like you've no faith in our ability to keep us as well as you safe."

She huffed. "I can keep myself safe and you know it. I'm terribly sorry that I worry over my friends!"

Draco grimaced, not willing to have her upset with them. "Gin, what can we say that will assure you that we'll be fine?"

"Don't fight," she whispered. "I know I can't honestly ask you to do that. But, you wanted the truth and there it is."

"Will you promise not to fight?" Draco asked.

Much to his shock, she nodded easily and quickly. "I don't want to fight with those three unbearable prats. I know where my allegiances are but, actually fighting with them is risky. I can't see them doing anything to help if my life is on the line."

"Which is why I'm not fighting either," Draco confided, making the decision right then and there.

"If you two aren't than I'm not either. Fred, George, and Charlie will watch each other's backs well enough without me along."

Gin visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry that I asked it of you two."

He hugged her and smiled. "Don't go there, Gin. I was honestly trying to figure out how to talk you out of fighting."

"I was willing to go with whatever you two decided," Blaise interjected wryly.

"I'm glad you two don't hate me for asking."

Draco knew his jaw dropped in shock. _Hate her? How the bloody hell could I hate her when I'm just coming to realize that I fell in love with her long ago and ignored it? Didn't she see that?_ Morose, Draco let the silence lapse, catching the apologetic look Blaise shot him. _See, _he thought indignantly, _Blaise noticed so why didn't Gin?_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Two chapters updated today, rather than the usual three. Now I am going to go hide from all of you.

**Chapter 28**

Draco stormed down the stairs of the Burrow, not happy in the least that the six of them had been exiled here when the trio found out about their collective refusal to fight. He stomped into the kitchen to find the other five looking equally livid.

"It's a set-up," Charlie spat.

"We know it, but convincing anyone else will be the hard part," Gin stated.

"Even Mum refuses to see just how much those three hate us," Fred added. "She says that disliking Draco and Blaise is one thing, but setting us up to be captured or killed is another."

Gin stood and skirted the table joining him in the doorway. "I say we either retreat to the twins flat or go to Hogwarts and hope Dumbledore lets us stay there. Term starts in less than a month, surely he wouldn't object."

Charlie shoved his chair away from the table. "I'll go talk to him now."

Draco pulled out a chair and sat heavily, instinctively pulling Gin into his lap. He'd admitted to himself how much she meant to him, but hadn't as if yet figured out how to tell her. Or Blaise for that matter. It had been easier to own up to his feelings for Blaise once he had admitted his feelings for Gin. If he was reading her right, she felt deeply for the both of them as well, but hadn't yet said anything.

An hour and a half later, Molly stumbled through the back door, bleeding profusely. Blaise and Fred reached her first, helping her in to lie on the couch while he and Gin tried to heal what they could.

"What happened, Mum?" George asked, sitting near her head and shaking visibly.

"Dumbledore is dead, Headquarters is gone, and you have to go to Hogwarts before they come here," she whispered before passing out cold.

"You three go," George ordered, pointing to him, Gin, and Blaise. "We'll heal Mum and follow as soon as we can."

"N-no," Gin murmured. "I'll help you."

Blaise laid a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you have to take Gin and get to safety. I'll stay here and help the twins. Just go, we'll be fine."

Gin turned her head, burying her face in his neck. "I don't want to lose any of you!"

Draco slowly got to his feet and picked her up as she had begun crying uncontrollably. "You had best get there in one piece and breathing, Blaise. You two as well," he said glaring at the twins. "You made a promise to Gin and I know you well enough to know you'll do everything in your power to keep that promise."

"Go," Blaise urged, kissing Gin's brow. "We'll be along as soon as it's safe to move your mum, Gin."

Draco nearly fell over when George pressed a coin in his hand. "It's a portkey directly into the entrance hall," George explained.

With what felt like the millionth sigh, Draco nodded for George to activate it, taking Gin's hand and twining their fingers together around the portkey.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"NO!" Gin screamed, collapsing on the floor. "No, no, no, no!"

Draco wasn't too far from screaming himself. He glared at Tonks, praying that they had heard her wrong.

Tonks sniffled and shook her head. "They didn't have time to make it out. Charlie went back to help after alerting us to the situation. I'm so sorry, Gin."

"Just go," Draco snapped, dropping to his knees and cradling Gin in his arms. "Gin, let me carry you alright, love?"

"Don't leave me alone," she pleaded. "You're all I have left, you can't die on me!"

Tonks backed away after he glared his most damning glare her way. "I won't, Gin, I swear it."

She sobbed harder as he carried her from the common room back to his and Blaise's room. The thought made his throat tighten as Blaise wouldn't ever be back. He'd be so damned stubborn, making them leave the Burrow while he stayed and now all of them were dead, even Bill and Arthur. He laid Gin on his bed curling up next to her and for the first time he could remember, he cried right along with her.

"Love you," Gin murmured so softly he nearly missed it.

"Love you too," he replied, hoping she'd heard him as they both drifted off to sleep; tears pouring down their faces unchecked. He wondered if it hurt her as much as it did him that Blaise wasn't here with them. He simply didn't have it in him to ask though. Not just now.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I am evil, we all are well aware. BUT, I thought I would give you two more chapters so that I am not hunted down.

**Chapter 30**

It was worth it, he knew that much. Draco and Gin had been safely away before the attack. Blaisehad been portkeyed out just as the spell had hit, which meant he was injured, but not dead. He almost wished he was as he attempted to crawl over to the odd looking home he'd been portkeyed to, the pain was almost too much to bear. His eyes widened when he saw just who was staring down at him from the doorway. He blinked, unable to say anything, his throat too raw and sore to manage even a simple word. He wanted to beg and plead to be sent to Hogwarts- to Gin and Draco. He couldn't though; he was too tired and injured.

The blonde woman sighed, racing down the steps and leaning over him. "Do they know you're alive? Are they alive?"

He shook his head, wincing at the shooting pain behind his eyes and then tried to nod. It looked as if she had noticed what no one else had cared to see. Somehow, that comforted him a bit.

She helped him up, making sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere before helping him up the stairs. "It isn't safe to send owls, Floo, or even Apparate just now. As soon as we can, we will contact Hogwarts."

He blinked as everything started to go dark. _No! I will not die now! _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"It's been two weeks," Minerva exclaimed.

"I know," Tonks muttered. "But you risk life and limb even knocking on the door let alone trying to talk to either of them, Minerva."

"Are they even aware that the war is over?"

Tonks shrugged. "I told them, through the door as I'm not dim. But, I'm not certain they heard me or that they rightly care at this point. They lost the only four people that they trusted completely. You didn't see both of them shatter like I did. Leave them alone until they're ready to come out of there."

"But…but, classes start soon!"

"What do you want me to do, Minerva?" Tonks screamed, losing the last bit of patience she had. "They will come out when they're ready to, unless you want Draco to spirit Gin away never to be heard from again."

"He can't!"

Tonks growled, literally. "Oh yes he can. Molly and Arthur signed paperwork two days before the attack giving Draco control of everything to include becoming Gin's guardian."

"But…but…"

"But, nothing," Tonks snarled, her heart breaking for her cousin and Gin. She had most certainly not missed just how deeply those two and Blaise cared for one another. In fact, she and Severus had actually bet on how long it would take before they actually admitted it to one another. Sadly, that wouldn't be happening now. War sucked! "You'll leave them alone, Minerva. I'll go down and see if they want to talk to me, but I'm not making any promises."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **So, think of all these extra chapters as a belated birthday gift to Nutmeg. Hopefully, no one wants to hunt me down anymore … right?

**Chapter 32**

Luna dusted off the Floo powder and smiled brightly at Professor McGonagall. "I bring good news!"

McGonagall looked wary, but motioned her over to the desk. "What news could possibly be good at a time like this?"

Frowning, Luna crossed the room and sat down. She could go about this in a roundabout way, as was her habit. Or she could go the direct route. Directness might just be the better option just now. Less risk of loss of her life if the young man recovering at The Rook found out she didn't impart the information quickly, of that much she was certain. So, she went with blunt and to the point. "Blaise Zabini is alive and healing at my home."

She was treated to the image of what an utterly gobsmacked McGonagall looked like, much to her amusement. Really, Luna couldn't help laughing. "I'm not lying. Today was the first day Daddy would allow me to risk leaving the grounds."

McGonagall was on her feet a moment later. "Take me to him, Miss Lovegood."

Luna stood with a sigh. That was only half of what she had promised Blaise. Though, if McGonagall could be convinced to bring him here, wouldn't that be best? "Can I tell Ginny and Malfoy about him first?"

McGonagall smiled widely. "I do believe, Miss Lovegood, that this sort of news should come from Mr Zabini himself, don't you?"

"Indeed," she replied cheerily.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Blaise was wary. Two weeks had passed since they thought him dead and he wasn't sure of what sort of reception he would receive. He was slowly healing, but had insisted upon walking to his and Draco's room if only to cause less of a fright. Stepping into the room, he waited for the two sleeping on the bed to realise that they weren't alone.

"Blaise?" Gin whispered, pushing her hair out of her face as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I must be dreaming," she murmured brokenly.

"No," he whispered, his throat still not quite healed, "Not a dream."

Draco slid from the bed, silently making his way across the room and stopping just in front of him. He could see the wariness and hope in Draco's eyes as the blonde simply stared. Trying for a smile, Blaise did what he'd never had the bravery to do before, reaching for Draco's hand and nearly crying in relief when Draco twined their fingers together and tugged him close. It felt so good to be held by Draco after so long of wishing and dreaming of it. Gin was there a moment later, running her hands over his arms the moment Draco let loose of him enough for her to do so. Blaise waited, unsure of what to do or say.

"You're still injured," she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Not too badly." His heart clenched and he called on what little bravery he had left to reach out and brush the tears from her face. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She stared wide-eyed at him. "How could we not? You're here with us, not…not…"

He heard a light laugh from the doorway and turned his head to see Tonks and Luna standing there, both of them grinning widely. Luna's dreamy voice washed over them. "Daddy and I healed him and got him to you as soon as we could. He needs to be in bed for a few more days… maybe even a week… or two even. I'm sure you two can handle that, yes?"

"Yes, yes we can," Draco drawled teasingly, though there was still an edge to his tone, one Blaise wasn't sure he could name.

"I'll just tell Minerva not to disturb you," Tonks said cheekily. "Come on, Luna, we'll settle you in down the hallway."

"Welcome to Slytherin," Gin quipped.

He laughed, despite the fact that it hurt like hell with his still healing ribs, as Tonks waved cheekily and all but slammed the door. Turning back to Draco and Gin, he was braced for the worst. But, he should have known better than have any fears about this, about them.

Gin kissed his cheek as Draco helped him off with his robes and whispered, "We're not letting you out of our sight again."

His grin was quick and wicked. "I was thinking the same about the two of you."

Gin led them both to the bed and they curled around her as if they'd been doing so for years. Blaise slept soundly for the first time in two weeks knowing that he was here with them and not going anywhere.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"We have to finish our educations," Gin whispered. "Though I don't want to come back next year and you can't make me."

"I know; they'd be livid if we didn't at least finish this year. Classes started three weeks ago," Draco reminded her wryly.

"We could ask Luna to bring our lessons," Blaise suggested sleepily. "I think Minerva knows the only reason Draco and I are here is because you're here."

"We have to face them sometime," she whispered, gently pulling Blaise closer and laying her head on his chest. She and Draco were having a bit of a problem keeping their hands off him now that they knew he felt for them what they did for him. He didn't seem to mind in the least. "Though I would much rather stay here with you."

Blaise smiled. "I adore you both. So what do you say to us getting out of here for a bit? We could try the common room first and if we feel up to it, maybe venture out into the dungeons."

She leaned over and kissed him soundly. Her idiot brother, Granger, and Potter had, at least according to Tonks and Luna, given up on harassing them. Though, that could have had something to do with the investigation into their behaviour regarding the attack at The Burrow. "I say it's an excellent idea."

Draco snickered, leaning over to kiss her and then Blaise. "We should shower first…"

She laughed at the wicked gleam in their eyes. They had taken the 'not out of each other's sight' promise very literally. It made for… fun… showers. "Yes, lets." She slid from between them, looking over her shoulder, serious this time. "I refuse to stay in Britain next summer. Make it happen?"

"Of course," they chorused.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Ginny!"

She groaned, burying her face in Blaise's robes and gripping Draco's hand tightly. She should have known that they couldn't manage a meal in the Great Hall without being harassed. The good news was that the rest of the Slytherins were more than a bit overprotective of the three of them and surprisingly Luna. Not to mention the three Ravenclaws, Morag MacDougal, Lilis Moon, and Anthony Goldstein, who also now called Slytherin home.

"Leave her be," Theo Nott suggested angrily from his spot next to Luna. "We want a peaceful meal, Weasel."

"Come with us!" Granger demanded haughtily.

"No," Gin said, turning to glare, but otherwise not moving. It was true that technically her mum and dad had made Draco her guardian, but there was another factor at play that made such a thing…needless. It looked as if it was time to reveal it. "I don't have to listen to you, you fools. By leaving me everything, Fred and George emancipated me. I am an _adult_. Leave us alone. We'll not be forgiving you for killing Fred, George, and Charlie."

"We'll have them arrested soon enough!" Potter screeched.

Luna laughed long and hard. "From what I hear, you three are the ones that may be arrested. Setting up three fellow Order members to die and attempting to kill three more is not exactly proper _Hero _behaviour now is it?"

After the three of them stormed off looking dead set on causing more problems, Luna leaned in. "So, what are you three doing for Yule?"

Gin snickered. "Haven't thought about it."

Theo smirked, wrapping his arm around Luna. "This is a conversation for the common room, I think, darling."

Luna giggled, kissing his cheek. "Agreed."

"I know I lost my appetite," Draco drawled.

"As have we all," most of the hundred and fifty or so Slytherins muttered.

It took them less than ten minutes to leave the Great Hall and settle in the common room. Gin knew that each and every one of them had been checked thrice over and none had any plans for restarting the Death Eaters. In fact, most had been rallied by Theo to stand against their parents, which was why the other three Ravenclaws were here; they had been assisting their old friend in his efforts. She trusted them as much as she trusted anyone outside of Draco, Blaise, Severus, and Tonks. Much to her surprise, Tonks and Severus had even arrived for this little meeting.

Theo stood by the main fireplace. "We're all miserable here. We know this. I suggest we all get away somewhere for the winter hols where none of those idiots can breech the wards. I'm offering Annwn as I know it will hold all of us. Any other suggestions?"

"Malfoy Manor would as well, but I like the idea of Wales," Draco said wryly.

"As do I," Gin said curling up in Blaise's lap.

"Any objections?" Luna asked, coming to stand with Theo.

"Good," Theo said after the room went silent. "Oh, Tonks and Severus, you are included in the invitation."

Tonks grinned, her hair changing to a bright purple. "That is the best news! Are we Flooing from Severus' office or taking the train?"

"Flooing," Theo said with a wry little smile. "Severus?"

Severus just sneered. "Since I've been given guardianship of the majority of you underage heathens, I suppose I shall go along."

Gin laughed, she just couldn't resist. Finally, their lives were moving in a good direction.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Draco watched Blaise and Gin tossing snowballs at Luna and Chris Harper, one of the seventh year Slytherins, from his seat on the veranda. They were all having a wonderful, carefree break at Annwn. He knew that Theo had always been anti-Death Eater, but for him to have gone as far as he had was still almost unfathomable. "So, Theo, you and Luna then?"

Theo chuckled darkly. "I know, I know, why her right?"

Draco shook his head. He and Theo had always been equals socially and yet never quite friends. "No, no, that isn't what I meant at all. She…fits you, for lack of a better term."

He was rather surprised to see Theo get a sappy, lovesick look on his face as he stared out over the grounds and decided to leave him to his thoughts. Shaking his head, he turned at the sound of the doors opening, his brows shot up at the sight of Tonks and Severus with their heads together and looking as if they were having quite a private conversation. "Dare we inquire?" he said, biting back a laugh.

Severus speared him with a glare. "What are you two heathens doing up here whilst everyone else is enjoying the recent snow?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We were enjoying it, and then we retreated here to watch everyone and warm up."

Tonks laughed, all but dancing over to kiss his cheek. "You look happy, cousin."

"I am happy."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It was the middle of February when Minerva, Tonks, and Severus called everyone to the common room. She was saddened that it had come to this, but she also knew that it had been necessary. Once everyone was settled in, Tonks stepped back to allow Minerva to make the announcement that was sure to be the cause of quite the party.

"For their actions, Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr Ronald Weasley have been banned from the whole of the European Wizarding World for a term of five years," Minerva announced, clearly dismayed.

Tonks snickered at the chorus of cheers, though she hadn't missed Blaise, Gin, and Draco's reactions. They looked...displeased. "What is it, cousin?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Five years? Four lives lost and they are banned for five years? That is not justice."

"Ahh," Minerva interjected, "Should any of them attempt to cause trouble; the Wizengamot is prepared to make the ban permanent."

Tonks laughed loudly at her cousin's pleased little grin. "If I were you lot, I would make good use of those five years."

"Nymphadora!" Minerva exclaimed clearly scandalised by the implications.

"Oh get stuffed, Minerva," Severus drawled dryly. "We all know that there are certain young men and women whose families have controlled our world for millennia. Surely you don't think that one war is going to change things that dramatically?"

"I'll not have this supremacy nonsense continue!" Minerva looked irritated.

"Did we say that it would?" Gin said sharply. "No, no we did _not_. What we will do, and I think I speak for everyone here when I say this, is work to stop this feuding between the houses."

"Indeed," Hestia Carrow called from the far side of the room. "We are certainly not like our disgusting relatives that followed that madman-"

"And we'll not allow anyone to treat us as such," her twin Flora finished Hestia's thought.

Minerva sighed heavily. "Do not instigate another war. Those three will be leaving tonight for a school in America to complete their educations. Rest assured, they will be monitored for any suspicious behaviour."

When the wall closed behind Minerva, Theo stood, looking more than a bit mischievous. "I say that this news calls for a celebration!"

All but dragging Severus out into the dungeons, Tonks couldn't help but grin. "I have a feeling that they are going to keep us on our toes."

"You don't say," was Severus' dry, almost woebegone reply.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

Gin wasn't sure what they were up to, but she allowed herself to be led through the gardens of Malfoy Manor just the same. They had come here first after Draco and Blaise had finished their NEWT's, which she would be doing via private tutor rather than returning to Hogwarts as would Luna. There were plans to make a Grand Tour of sorts with most of the other Slytherins in the coming weeks, before the younger ones would return to Hogwarts. Blaise laid a hand gently over her eyes and ignored her little indignant huff.

"You'll see in a moment," he whispered, his hand on her hip and Draco's hand in hers guiding her deeper into the maze.

Blaise's hand moved a moment later and she gaped. The centre of the maze had been turned into a beautiful garden filled with all of her favourite flowers with a table for three set in the heart of the area. "We thought you'd like a place to hide away from everyone."

She laughed, hugging and kissing both of them. "It is perfect!"

Moments later, they were kneeling before her, their heads tipped back looking hopeful and yet nervous. She laid a hand on their cheeks. "Whatever is this?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Draco began, his voice low and nervous.

"Will you marry us," Blaise requested softly.

"Be the mother of our children."

"Love us as we love you."

"Please be ours," they chorused.

Tears streaming down her face, she nodded, dropping to her knees and hugging them both. "Yes, yes of course I will."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

One Year Later: Ministry Yule Ball

Gin wasn't nervous, not really. They had attended many balls in the nearly year since their marriage. It was just that this one was the most important of all. Kingsley Shaklebolt had just been sworn in as Minster six months back and he was all for the changes that they and their friends were trying to make, but this would be the first time that delegates from other European nations would witness their plans.

"Theodore and Luna Nott!"

They moved forward, Luna shooting them a quick wink and grin over her shoulder as she and Theo stepped into the ballroom.

"Ares and Flora Moon!"

Gin stifled a giggle. Ares had worn Flora down finally just three months ago, much to the glee of the Moon family, MacDougals (who were all but family to the Moons), and her sister Hestia. In fact, Morag MacDougal had married her long-time beau Talon Moon not three weeks after she finished up at Hogwarts.

"Wren and Hestia Moon!"

"Talon and Morag Moon!"

"Miles and Lilis Bletchley!"

She bit her lip, trying to remember not to be so nervous. They were up next.

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Ginevra Zabini- Malfoy!"

They stepped out onto the landing above the ballroom. She scanned the room, only to see everyone on their feet applauding. Her grin came easily now that it was clear, just as Draco and Blaise had assured her it would be, that the upper echelon of the European Wizarding World approved of them and wouldn't be blackballing them. Really, she had no idea why she'd been so nervous.

When they joined Theo and Luna, Morag and Talon, Chris and Aradia, and the rest of their friends she relaxed even more. Sharing a wicked grin with her husbands, they all turned to see the next couple – one that was certain to raise a few eyebrows.

"Severus and Nymphadora Snape!"

Had it not been such a formal situation they all would have laughed until they cried. Tonks' whispered, "How many times do I have to say don't call me Nymphadora before they actually do it?" rang clearly in the room.

Kinglsey snickered from his place at the Minister's table. "Yes yes, _Dorie_, please do join us."

Everyone laughed at her pink cheeks and flame red hair as she all but drug Severus, who wasn't bothering to hide his amusement, across the room. The world was changing in the best possible ways.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Gin was glowing. Really, Draco hated being cliché, but in this case it was true. Hell, he and Blaise were all but walking on air as it was. They were to be parents in a little over six months. In the three years since their marriage, they had discussed it over and again, always willing to wait just a bit longer to add to their family. That was until Morag, Luna, Aradia, Hestia, and Flora had all had babies. Gin had taken one look at Gwen, Luna and Theo's daughter, who had been the first one born and decided on the spot that waiting was no longer an option. Not that he or Blaise had complained.

He looked up as Severus and Dorie (as she now preferred as 'Tonks' was no longer a valid nickname according to Severus) walked into the dining room. "So glad you could join us," he teased.

Severus attempted to glare, though it wasn't quite as fierce as it had been in years past. Not that any of them were dim enough to tell him that. The last time Theo had done so, Severus had hexed him good and proper. "Good afternoon, you heathens."

Gin chuckled. "We have something to discuss with you two."

His cousin grinned widely. "Ohh, good news I hope?"

"Indeed," Blaise said cheerily. "We've decided to make you two godparents-"

"In about six months," Draco finished, smirking.

Draco nearly lost control of himself at Severus' horrified expression, but he managed to bite back the laughter long enough to say, "I'm certain my cousin will not lead you astray in performing your godfatherly duties."

"Oh bloody hell, go on you three and stop this nonsense."

Gin made a show of sniffling and pouting. "You wound us, Sev."

Severus' eyes shot wide. "No, no, no tears! I refuse to allow tears in my presence!"

Draco and Blaise were leaning on one another and struggling to hide their amusement at her game. Severus had been wrapped around her little finger for _years_ now. It was always amusing to see her finagle him into doing just what she wanted. After all, she was the one who had convinced him to ask Dorie out on their first date, not having missed the looks those two had been giving one another.

"So you'll do it then?" Gin asked, still sniffling and looking dreadfully sad.

"Yes," Severus said with a sigh. "You three really are heathens. I do hope that I can inspire some sort of decorum in your child."

"Children," Blaise said smoothly, clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

Draco lost control of his mirth as Severus missed the chair he had been about to sit down in and sat right there on the floor, his eyes wide. "Did we forget to mention we're expecting twins?"

Dorie laughed until she cried. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Sev! This is going to be so much fun!"

Draco nearly fell off of his chair at the look Severus shot his wife. Oh good gods, it was going to be amusing, that much he was certain of.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"You can't be serious?" Gin looked up, from where she'd been tucking Deimos into his cot.

"I am," Severus said tightly. "They apparently kept their noses out of everything for their five years."

Draco looked up from where he was rocking Lyra. "So, they will be back then?"

"How soon?" Blaise looked up from where he'd sprawled on the bed after they'd given the twins their baths.

"As early as next week," Dorie said, all but waddling into the room. After they'd made their announcement, she had convinced Severus that they too should have a wee one. Much to everyone's surprise, it hadn't taken too terribly much convincing.

"It's going to be quite the shock," Gin said with a snicker, curling up with Blaise on the bed.

Draco snickered, getting to his feet and tucking their redheaded, grey-eyed baby girl in next to her dark-haired, brown-eyed brother. "It should be interesting to see how they handle a world that doesn't cater to The Idiot Trio any longer."

Gin sighed heavily. Lee Jordan ran the shop for her, and had refused to give it up even when she had protested, though they both knew her protests were more out of a need to let him know she would if he wanted her to than actually taking over management. She was all too aware that caring for his best mates dream was the one thing that kept him sane. "I should warn Lee to set the wards against them."

"I took care of that," Dorie said, sitting in the rocking chair with a happy little sigh. "Kinglsey is to meet with them upon their return to go over the rules and regulations we've instigated."

Gin knew that Dorie loved her job as second in command to Kinglsey for many reasons, but mostly because it meant that they could make sure that bigotry, bullying, and discrimination were all made illegal in the past few years. She grinned as Draco crawled over to lay with them. "I think we should have a ball…"

Severus snorted. "You would."

She pouted playfully. "You may hurt my feelings if you keep that up, Sev. As I was saying, we should have a ball to celebrate all the new babies and Sev's promotion."

"Promotion, my arse," he grumbled. "More like punishment."

"Just think, if the rumours are true, you can have Potter's children all but bowing before you in a few years… Headmaster Snape." Blaise pulled Gin over to use her as a shield, though she was giggling too much to be of use as one. Severus wouldn't hex _them_ despite his grumbling. He liked them too much.

"So, the ball?" she asked cheekily.

Dorie glared. "Three months, I beg you!"

"Done," Gin said easily, knowing she had won. Three months would give Dorie time to have the baby and regain a bit of her figure. It was a small request, one easily fulfilled.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Gin hurried through Hogsmeade's High Street, running late for her lunch date with Luna, when she found herself confronted with the three that apparently still hadn't figured out the way the world worked. Stupidly, they had stopped her right out front of Cerridwen's,the bakery/café Anthony had opened not long after the war. It served multiple purposes- mainly it fed Morag's scone addiction and gave Lilis another kitchen to experiment in. But, it also gave people an alternative to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, for which the majority of the population was grateful. She shook her head. "You know, harassment is against the law. Do watch your words carefully."

"What has gotten into you? Are you mad?" Ronald screeched.

Gin was a bit confused. "Just what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Potter lifted the paper, waving it around. The front paged announced the Ball. So that was it then. "Do they _still_ have you under some sort of curse?"

Her jaw dropped, she just didn't have enough control, unlike her husbands, to face such outlandish accusations stoically. "You do realise that you have now broken two of our most serious laws, don't you?"

"Ludicrous!" Granger sputtered. "We are trying to _help_ you, Ginny! We have been for years now, even though those Death Eaters kept us out of the country."

"That would be three laws."

Gin struggled not to laugh, really she did. Too bad she was forced to lean on the wall of Cerridwen's or risk falling over from laughing so much. Adrian Pucey was not an Auror, but he was a high ranking member of their society and a former Slytherin. He was also best mates with Lilis' husband Miles Bletchley. "I take it you were the one sent out to assist whilst the Aurors were called, Ad?"

He grinned wickedly. "I was indeed. I do believe these three just insured we never have to deal with them again."

Gin had almost controlled her mirth. That was until Morag's Scottish brogue preceded the livid blonde as she joined them in the street. Morag's temper was as dangerous as Gin's even when she wasn't pregnant and pregnancy had just made her even testier. That meant that whatever happened next was likely to be even more amusing.

"Good, our children can have a peaceful time at Hogwarts. I always knew you three were low class, but this is above and beyond. The Aurors will arrive momentarily. Oh, and the anti-apparition wards have kicked in, you three won't be getting out of trouble by fleeing."

Gin wiped the tears from her face as Morag pushed past the three gaping morons. "Come inside with me, Gin. Ad will keep an eye on the rubbish. The scones have just come out of the oven and I really will get testy if they get cold before I can try them."

Still laughing, Gin hooked her arm in the crook of Morag's and patted her baby bump, knowing that she wasn't going to lose a hand for it. "God forbid we keep you and the princess you're cooking from your scones."

"Indeed," Morag retorted haughtily.

They swept inside, Adrian's snickers filling the air. It really was good to be her these days.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Gin cradled little Chloe Andromeda Snape in her arms, sighing happily. "She is gorgeous."

Draco leaned over her shoulder, smirking. "Poor thing, Sev is likely to lock her in the Astronomy tower about age eleven and not let her out until she's thirty five."

Blaise sniggered, turning to the couple sitting on the bed. "You two have done well, she is stunning."

Gin snickered as the hair on Chloe's head went from dark brown to a bright red eerily like her own. "Ohhh, you two are really going to have your hands full."

Blaise took the baby and sat on the end of the bed, laughing when her hair rapidly changed to dark chocolate brown like his. "It will be quite the show."

"You heathens," Severus sputtered, trying to look upset but failing miserably. "Why don't you three bugger off and make a playmate for Chloe?"

It was too much fun to watch Draco and Blaise try to look calm and collected when she knew they wanted to sputter and sneer at the mere idea of Severus, of all people, telling them to go shag. Gin rolled her eyes, taking Chloe from Blaise and kissing the top of her tiny head before handing her to Severus. "I think that is a fine idea."

Draco had her up and over his shoulder a moment later. "We'll remind you of this in oh about twelve years when they are raising hell together at Hogwarts, Sev."

"Yes, do be careful what you wish for," Blaise quipped shooing Draco out of the room.


	44. Chapter 44Epilogue

**A/N: **Oh my, it is done! I hope you all like the way I tied things up. Thanks to all the lovely readers who stuck with me…even when Real Life pulled me away for a few years.

**Chapter 44/Epilogue**

**Eleven Years later**

Draco watched as their babies, Cassiopeia and Thuban, raced across the platform to where Chloe was waiting for them with Dorie. "You know," he said wryly. "I don't know that Sev is going to know what to do with them."

"Too true." Blaise snickered. "He can't punish them or risk Dorie and Gin's wrath."

"Oh please," Morag said huffily, joining them as her troupe of heathens rushed off to join theirs. "He can't tell any of them 'no' let alone _punish_ them. Besides, my wrath is almost as scary and you know my heathens are hip deep in whatever yours are up to."

Gin hurried over from where she'd been giving the older children a lecture on the rules- theirs as well as the assorted 'family' that they had gained over the years. She looked a bit haggard. "I don't know who is worse!"

Luna snickered, pulling Theo over to join them. "Our Gwen along with Morag's Dougal would be bad enough, but add in Deimos and Lyra…"

"What about mine?" Lilis asked with a light laugh.

"Or ours," Hestia and Flora chorused.

Gin glanced over to see Wren and Ares attempting to look stern as they took the children to task- for what she didn't want to know…ever. She saw that a few were missing. "Where are Aradia and Chris?"

Draco groaned. "I do not want to know!"

She leaned into him and just shook her head. In their little 'family' there were twenty six children ranging in age from twelve down to age six. To say that last year had been interesting for Severus would have been an understatement. The first wave of 'family' had hit Hogwarts with a bang that Fred and George would have been proud of and that she was certain Lee had a hand in, though he'd denied it endlessly. This year… well she had made it a concentrated effort to not think about what they would get up to. Much better for her mental health that way.

Moments later there were many hugs, kisses, and tearful good-byes before the kids rushed onto the train- with Chris and Aradia rushing in with their three at the last possible moment. When the train was gone, she turned in Draco and Blaise's embrace, tipping her head back to look up at them. She knew that this, right here, the feeling of absolute love and adoration was all that counted. She was loved and happy. "So… what do you say… another heathen to join that lot?"

Their quick grins were answer enough, as was the chorus of "Hey!" "Good idea!" "Oh I want another!" as they Apparated directly into their bedroom. She was laughing delightedly as they tossed her onto the bed and joined her moments later.

"I adore you both," she whispered.

"We adore you," they replied huskily.

Yes, Gin was absolutely certain that in the end, no matter what life threw at you, so long as you were loved nothing else mattered.


End file.
